


Worry

by Nearchild



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, but not an actual relationship, hints of byeler, just little things here and there of them crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nearchild/pseuds/Nearchild
Summary: Set before season 2: Mike has a fear of losing his friends after he almost lost one and did lose another. One night Will forget to radio in so Mike goes for a little ride.





	Worry

Ever since Will had come back Mike had been a little over-protective and had some small attachment issues to everyone in the party. Will, Dustin, and Lucas couldn’t tell if he was just nervous after losing El or if he was nervous to lose Will again, the truth that it was both of those things. Mike had felt what it was like to lose his best friend for a week, what it felt like to completely lose someone he had developed deep feelings for, and he didn’t want to feel either of those things again.

He had made everyone in the party promise to radio in every night at 9:30 right before they went to bed. Just a simple “G’night” from everyone in the party. Sometimes one of them would be late, and Mike could feel his chest tighten and his breath speed up as each minute passed until the final “Night guys” came in. His friends wouldn’t think much of it they had only been late by five minutes, but those five minutes to Mike felt like an eternity.

That was until one night over the summer. They had just finished an almost 11-hour campaign. Everyone had stayed the night in Mike’s basement the day before, so they could wake up early and start right away. When they had finished Dustin and Lucas biked home, and Will got picked up by Jonathon. Dustin and Lucas radioed in right when they got home and again at 9:30; however, Will had forgotten to radio in completely. 

It wasn’t until 9:45 that Mike really started to get worried. His mind was racing over all the possibilities. Will and Jonathon had gotten into a car accident, Lonnie had shown up again and was harassing them (that happened once in the spring), or worse of all Will had been taken back to the Upside Down and was either dead or worse dying and thought Mike had forgotten him. 

At 9:50 Mike snuck out his house and got on his bike. He was going to ride to Will’s just to make sure everything was okay. As he rode the warm summer air was breezing through his hair that he hadn’t cut since he lost El. He was flying down the roads as he turned on Mirkwood towards Will’s house. It had probably only been 10 minutes since he left his house when rode into the Byer’s driveway.

Mike wanted to avoid looking like a crazy person to Will’s mom and his brother, he already was going to look crazy to Will and one person was enough for him. To avoid looking insane to the whole family Mike walked around and tapped on Will’s window. He waited only a few seconds before a very confused and slightly groggy Will came over from his desk to let Mike into his room.

“What are you doing here Mikey?” Will rubbed his eyes as Mike crawled through the window. Mikey was a nickname that Will had for Mike when they were little but had grown out of when they were in fifth grade. After he came back from the Upside Down though Will had kind of regressed to calling Mike by the nickname again. 

“Well, you see, you had…you forgot to radio in. And I, I was,” Will crossed his arms and Mike put his right hand behind his head. The stuttering felt really lame to Mike, but Will found it kind of endearing. Finally, Mike gave up and sighed, “I was worried about you.”

“Mike, I’m flattered, but please don’t worry.” Mike looked at Will and could see the hurt in his face. Mike wasn’t sure how he had hurt Will, but it pained him to see his eyes like that. They seemed as if they are pleading, begging, just begging for Mike to just let him be. Mike was a little offended by that though, why should he have to let Will be.

“Don’t worry? Will, how do you expect me not to worry?!” Mike could notice his voice getting louder and louder as he kept speaking. “I lost you once! I really don’t plan on losing you again! Is it too much to ask for a simple radio?!”

“I FORGOT ONCE! Jesus Christ, Mike! We aren’t dating,” Will’s cheeks were heating up, both in anger and just a little bit in shame. “I just want you to treat me normally! I am so tired of everyone treating me like I am fragile.” Both of Will’s eyes were beginning to water which hurt Mike’s soul as he began to regret raising his voice at the brown-haired boy. “I just want normal…please.” 

“Y-yeah, sure, I can try. But it may take some time man.” Mike went to pat Will’s shoulder but as soon as he reached for it Will’s short arms wrapped him in a hug. Mike knew Will didn’t sleep much but his grip was so weak against Mike that he really noticed how thin and sickly he had become since getting back. “I will try though. For you I’d do anything.”


End file.
